Danger Duck
Voice Actor: Jason Marsden Danger Duck (usually referred to as just Duck) is the spotlight hungry, egotistical member of the Loonatics and wears an orange uniform. Duck longs to one day lead the Loonatics, though he does seem to tolerate Ace's leadership. Before gaining his powers, Duck worked as a swimming pool cleaner, and true to form, he dreamed of becoming a lifeguard. Duck is a descendant of Daffy Duck (who is also Duck Dodgers when Daffy is frozen in a block of ice), and possibly Melissa Duck, his voice sounding similar to Daffy Duck, but with only a mild lisp instead of the heavy one his ancestor used. He is usually shown up by other characters or angering them with his antics. He is very boastful and has a habit of attempting to re-invent himself (such as requesting name changes for himself, or attempting to add a cape to his uniform). He can also be extremely opportunistic, once trying to be Slam Tasmanian's wrestling manager simply for profit, then haggling with Slam over how much each of them should get (with preference that Duck receive 90% and Slam 10%). Of all the characters, he seems to be used most often as comic relief, despite or perhaps due to his arrogant personality. However, he proves his worth from time to time. In "A Creep in the Deep" Duck developed a new way to use his powers. Dubbing the power "Aqua Dense", Duck used it single handedly to propel a boat out of a whirlpool and reverse the flow of another whirlpool with help from Lexi Bunny, showing a worth skill and capacitance, even if he's not a leader. In "Cape Duck" he seemed to be able to mentally guide the direction of his "Aqua Dense" blasts when using it against Stomper in the sewers. In the episode "In the Pinkster", we find that Duck is revealed as the second person to personally know a villain as his buddy Pinkster turned out to be a villain much to his horror (Pinkster was one person whom Duck could be considered having a "brotherly love" for as he begged Ace to let him join. Scolded the newsreporter for calling Pinkster a helping failure and when it was the night before the Curium when speaking to Ace and the rest he admitted that despite Pinkster's clumsiness maybe there was something he could do that they hadn't thought of). It was revealed in this episode that Duck grew up in an orphanage with his best friend Pinkster and was adopted by a human couple. Danger Duck, even though sometimes he doesn't prove it, is one of the strongest members of Loonatics, since his powers evolve with time. He also possesses the most destructive potential out of the entire team. He is sometimes hinted to be somewhat a co-leader of the group since he from time to time gives orders that even Ace and Lexi will follow without question. 'Abilities' Power Orb Randomizer: Tosses powerful flaming spheres of energy (often referred to as "eggs"). Results of impact appear to randomize, common results being water, explosive concussion and tar. On some occasions his eggs generate random substances such as orange juice and boulders. Quantum Quack: The ability to teleport (or "quack" as Duck himself calls it) short distances through (and sometimes into) solid objects. There is a slight delay between his dissapearance and reappearance after he quacks. Aqua Dense: When throwing his "eggs" near water, Duck instead fires powerful blast of aquatic energy. Duck has also used this ability to control the flow and direction of water, endowing him with hydrokinesis. 'Quotes' "Aah! My brain is melting! There's a whole family of them! I'm checking into a hotel."- The Family Buisness 'Gallery' DDuck.png DaffyDuckloonatics.gif Ducktvicon.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Elmyra duff Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dognappers Category:Dryads Category:Puppets Category:Duck